


Back Burner

by SilverMidnight



Category: Common Law
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life Wes has ignored himself. Travis is tired of him doing that and is going to do something about it. Wes just isn't sure he likes what his partner is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Burner

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Enjoy.

"Come on, Baby," Travis whined climbing out of the car, "Why do you have to be such a buzzkill? That woman was doing yoga. Naked. Tell me your dick isn't as frozen as your heart?"

Anger clutched at my stomach before slowly fading to hurt and resignation. After all these years you'd think I'd get over this, but it just hurt more and more every time this happened. Not like anyone ever truly stopped to notice though.

"Wes?" Travis questioned when I didn't respond, "You feeling okay?"

Nodding my head I made my way into the elevator away from my partner. Normally that would be the end of the conversation, or, at the very least, the end of my part of the conversation. Of course, Travis had to decide that now was the perfect time to follow Dr. Ryan's advice.

Travis slipped into the elevator before the door could close. A smirk came to the older mans lips as the elevator slowly traveled up. For a moment I thought he was just going to bring this up during our next session. Then his hand shot out to stop the elevator completely.

"Travis," I sighed.

"Nope," Travis shook his head, "Dr. Ryan says we have to talk more. Or actually talk in our case. So talk. What has your panties in a twist this time?"

"Why does it seem like I'm always the one wrong?"

"Because you are. Face it, Wes, everything about you is wrong."

I knew that Travis didn't mean it the same way I was used to, but I could already feel the familiar self-hatred rising in me. As soon as I realized it I tried to hid it from the other man, but by the look in his eyes I knew that he had seen it plain as day. Any chance of getting the subject dropped was suddenly gone.

"You know I'm just joking," Travis spoke slowly, "Right, Wes?"

"Of course I do, Travis," I sneered, "It's the only thing you know how to do."

"I'm capable of being serious. Like right now. Totally and completely serious. Talk to me buddy."

Staring into the light blue eyes I tried to find some joke or lie, but I couldn't find it. I really hated having the man as my partner sometimes. It seemed like a good idea to talk to him, to trust him, but it always seemed to bite me in the ass whenever I did.

I started to shake my head reaching to turn the elevator on only to have a strong hand wrap around my wrist. My whole body froze when I felt the warmth fill me. I wanted to fall into the mans arms and let the feeling surround me completely, but I knew better by now. Nothing good could ever come from it.

"There's nothing to talk about, Travis," I said trying not to growl, "We should get back to work."

"It's a paperwork day, Wes," Travis countered, "And we both know the Captain would rather us trying to get along and miss some paperwork then break another window."

"Travis, for once, just once, can't you let it go?"

"Let it go? Wes, I can never let anything go with you."

"What? Why?"

Travis let out a frustrated sound as he dropped my arm. Almost instantly I felt the loss of his warmth. It was like the ever present cold that I felt long before my marriage even began was back. I thought Alex would help, but...Well, look where that took me.

It's not to say I didn't try. All my life I had tried to do what was right. It's what kept me from going insane. No one else seemed to see it though. I was still the freak that had to be changed. Honestly, I was so tired of having to change for everyone else.

"You don't talk, Wes," Travis glared angrily, "Even Alex said it. It was always your way or no way. I'm trying here, but that doesn't seem to matter to you does it? It's all about you, isn't it? No wonder you have no one. You're...So..."

"So what, Travis?" I took a step closer to him, "What am I? Cold? Distant? Unlovable? Say it. I've heard it before. So just say it!"

My heart was pounding in my chest as I got closer to the man until he was backed into the wall. The older man was glaring just as harshly and for a moment I was sure he wanted to punch me. Hell, I wanted him to punch me.

"You actually listen to what people say?" Travis spoke instead, "Come on, they don't even know you, man."

"Hard not to," I muttered taking a step back, "We have work."

"Stop trying to walk away!"

Travis spun around his fist hitting the wall behind him. It was the first time that the older man had actually avoided hitting me. I shook my head at the movement. The only time I ever really felt anything anymore was when he was hitting me.

I knew it was wrong and if Travis or the Captain found out seeing Dr. Ryan would be the least of my worries. Though the look in his eyes told me that I probably wouldn't have any secrets left by the time I left this elevator.

"Wes," Travis sighed, "For once, just this once, will you talk to me? Man, we used to be friends. What happened?"

Shaking my head I turned so my back was facing the older man. I heard my partner let out a sigh and take a step closer to me. Under any other circumstance I would have fault, but it was like all the fight had suddenly left me. I was so tired.

"Please," Travis whispered resting a hand on my shoulder, "I'm really trying here, Wes. Please, tell me you see that."

"I do," I answered back, "I'm just...I'm so tired, Travis."

"Surprisingly enough Dr. Ryan's right talking helps."

"Travis, I haven't done the 'talking' thing since I was sixteen. I'm too old for this."

"You're thirty-one! No, you're not 'too old'. You're extremely repressed, but not too old. Look, you and I can take the day. We'll just say I got sick and puked on you. Come on, let's go to your place."

Part of me wanted to argue with the man, but I found myself simply nodding instead. Travis grinned wildly as he turned the elevator on once more. A strong hand rested on my lower back and even as shocks ran through my body I knew it was there to keep me from running away.

It wasn't long before my partner was ushering me to my car and talking to the Captain. I shouldn't be surprised how easy it was for him to lie to our boss, but my stomach knotted when I realized I wouldn't get out of this anytime soon.

I drove slower than usual, but Travis continued to stare out the window with a smile on his face. He looked so pleased with himself. Like me 'talking' to him was some great thing. Truly I didn't really understand how he could be so happy about this. It was ridiculous.

When he finally got to the hotel Travis lead me up to my room and put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up before locking the door behind us. He pulled his jacket off throwing it on the back of the couch he looked at me expectedly.

"So, haven't 'talked' since you were sixteen," Travis spoke using air quotes around the word talk.

Shaking my head I fell onto the chair wanting nothing more than to get out a bottle of whiskey. Something told me that that wouldn't be all that welcome this time though. No, Travis was being too serious for me to have a drink to loosen myself up. He wanted me in my right mind for this.

"Wes," Travis called dragging me thoughts to him, "Dude, come on. Sixteen? Talking?"

"Yeah," I glared, "I was sixteen the last time I talked. Actually talked."

"Not even with Alex? What did you talk about? Who did you talk to?"

"No, not even with Alex. Not about anything real. Why did you think we fell apart so spectacularly?"

"Yeah, I guess I can see that. It really does explain a lot. Who did you talk to last?"

"My...The last people I talked to were my parents."

Travis stared at me curiously. It was the same look he gave when he was trying to put clues together. I never realized how much I hated having that look fixed on me. I tried my hardest to keep my face blank, but it didn't take long for a look of cautious concern to fill his eyes. Swallowing roughly I looked away from the older man knowing what was coming next.

"What did you talk to them about, Wes?" Travis asked softly.

"I told them that I thought I was attractive to men," I answered trying to keep emotions from my voice.

"You're gay?"

"No, I'm not."

"So, it was a phase? Or something? I didn't think it worked like that. What did your parents do when you told them you were gay?"

"Don't say that."

My partners eyes widened when I growled that out. I knew that I basically put all my cards on the table at that. I hated myself almost instantly. That part of my life was well behind me and I wished more than anything it would stay there.

"What did they do to you, Wes?" Travis spoke as if I was a child.

"They helped me," I said firmly, "That's all."

"Helped you? So, you're not attracted to men at all?"

"No, I'm not attracted to men. There's a lot of things wrong with me, Travis, but that's not one of them."

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong with liking men or being gay. Hell, I'm bi and I've never been ashamed of it."

"Everything is wrong with it."

Travis sighed softly looking away from me. It wasn't difficult to figure out that my words upset him. Shaking my head I ran a hand through my hair. I didn't mean to hurt him, but no one had told him the truth. No one cared enough about him to tell him how things worked in the real world.

"Are you religious, Wes?" Travis suddenly questioned.

"No," I answered, "You know that."

"Honestly, I don't know what I know about you anymore. Were your parents religious?"

"No, why are you asked? What does religion have to do with anything?"

"If you're not religious why is it so bad being gay?"

Letting out a snort I stood up and started to pace. It wasn't hard to see where he was coming from. Maybe I would've been easier if that had been the reason, but in truth I knew there was nothing that would help the older man understand. Though I still had to try.

"When was the last time you saw a successful gay lawyer?" I asked softly, "Or a successful gay anything?"

"A successful..." Travis repeated in a confused tone, "Wait, are you telling me that your parents told you that being gay is wrong because you can't be a successful gay lawyer? No wonder you're messed up."

"They wanted what was best for me."

"Best for you? What about your happiness? Or does that mean nothing to anyone?"

"Happiness is relative."

"No it's not! God, Wes, you treat your body like a temple. You workout, diet, dress to the nines and yet you treat your mind and heart like they mean absolutely nothing!"

"I learned a long time ago that..."

"Then let's unlearn it. Because that has to be one of the stupidest lessons I've ever heard."

"Travis, I'm not going to..."

Before I could finish my sentence Travis was off the couch and in my space. My eyes widened as I tried to take a step back only to find I had nowhere to go. Travis's hand slowly came up his fingers brushing against my jaw.

Swallowing roughly I tried to look away only to lock eyes with my partner. He looked so sure about what he was doing that my heart started to speed up. I wanted to push him away and out of the hotel room altogether. I was frozen though. The fact I was breathing was a miracle itself.

He stepped closer once more until I could feel the warmth of his body soaking into me. I reached forward only to stop before actually touching him. Shaking my head I started to drop my hand to my side only to have Travis wrap his free hand around my wrist and place it over his heart.

"Stop," I whispered never looking away from his eyes.

"I'll stop," Travis replied his hand moving from my jaw to the back of my head, "When you actually mean that."

Silence filled the space between us. I expected the older man to do something, but he simply started to card his fingers through my hair. I could feel myself press back towards the hand before I could stop myself. Jerking away I pushed him until he ws a few steps back.

"We're not doing this, Travis," I turned away and started towards my bedroom.

"Wes," Travis sighed, "I want to help you."

"I don't need help!"

I didn't mean to yell like that, but based off the way my partner stared he did. Almost instantly I felt horrible. Yelling at Travis was something I actually hated. It seemed that if we weren't talking about a case though all we did was yell.

"Drop this, Travis," I said resting my hand on the door to my room.

"No," Travis spoke firmly, "Not this time."

I turned to tell the man to tell him to leave only to have him cup the back of my head and kiss me. I stood stiff in the embrace. My mind yelled at me to push him away, maybe even hit him, but I couldn't move.

Travis felt wonderful against me. His body was so warm and strong. It felt so much better than anything I had felt in a long time. Even when Alex was pressed against me in the same way it wasn't as good and I hated myself for how much I loved it.

"Please," I pleaded, "Don't do this to me, Travis. Please."

"It'll be okay, Wes," Travis soothed carding a hand through my hair, "I promise. Trust me. Just trust me."

Once again the mans lips were pressed against mine. They were much firmer this time, but just as pleasurable. No, I had to keep my head. I couldn't give myself over to my partner. Though that was truly all I wanted. Oh God...He felt so good. I couldn't... I had to...

Raising shaky hands I placed them on his shoulders. I could feel his muscles working under my fingers. I knew he was strong, but feeling him like this was so different. It felt so much better than it did when we were fighting.

Gently I pressed my lips back. Travis rested a hand on my lower back while the other moved to my jaw. I broke the kiss my head nuzzling into his hand. I could see a smile appear on my partners face as we stood there. It was different than any smile I'd ever seen from him. Almost...Loving.

"Please," I tried one last time, "Please stop."

"You know, Wes," Travis smiled stepping closer, "I don't think you want me to stop. I think you want me to continue so much that you're scared."

"I'm terrified."

Travis's eyes widened almost comically when I said that. Me admitting any emotions was surprising in any way, but me admitting to being scared was a whole other ball game. I wasn't even sure myself why I said it.

"Travis," I spoke stepping backwards, "I can't."

Pushing past the other man I walked into my bed room and closed the door. I stood against the door taking deep breaths to keep myself from losing control. I might have started to open up to the older man, but there was just something that was holding me back and for the life of me I had no idea what it was.

I liked Travis. I never would have told him the things I had if I didn't. Truthfully, he was the only person I trusted. In the end, most of our problems came from the fact that I didn't trust myself at all. Something I had, sadly, gotten used to.

"Why can't you let someone love you, Wes?" Travis said from the other side of the door.

"What?" I questioned losing my breath before opening the door, "What did you say, Travis?"

"I asked why you can't let someone love you."

"Love me? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't...You're a detective right, man? How have you not figured it out? I haven't been subtle. At least not since your divorce."

"Subtle? About what? Travis, what are you talking about?"

"Wes, baby, when we first started being partners and hanging out. I started to...I started to fall for you. I'm no home wrecker though. You were with Alex so I didn't say anything."

"Falling for...Falling for me?"

"Yeah, falling for you. How you didn't see that I'm in love with you is beyond me. Why do you think I'm trying so hard?"

Swallowing roughly I steeled my nerves and took a few steps until I was toe to toe with the older man. Travis stared at me in confusion for a moment before he reached over and placed a hand on my hip. I stood there silently before moving to thread my fingers in his hair.

A brilliant smile came to my partners lips as he crushed my body against his. I stiffened automatically, but taking a deep breath I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my head on his shoulder. We stood there swaying slightly as the older man rubbed a hand over my back.

I felt myself started to relax completely under his hands. It was the most peacefully I had felt in years. A kiss was pressed to the top of my head. Then another to my forehead. Kisses trailed down my face before a finger was placed under my jaw lifting until I was looking into his eyes once more.

"I know you're scared, Wes," Travis's finger traced my jaw, "I am too. Honestly, this is new to me. I don't...I've never been in love. I don't know what I'm doing here."

"What do you want to do?" I asked trying to find the truth in his eyes.

"I want to kiss you again."

Nodding my head I let my partner press his lips to mine once more. Though I knew it was coming this time feeling him against was almost too much to handle. For the first time in our partnership the older man didn't feel the need to push me. Oddly enough I wasn't sure I didn't want that.

One kiss turned to five to twenty and before long I was wanting more. Opening my mouth I let my tongue brush against Travis's lips. It took a second until the plush lips opened for me. Feeling his tongue tentatively touch mine I couldn't stop the moan that slipped from my throat.

"Wes, baby," Travis broke the kiss, "We should stop. I want to go slow with you. I really do, but if we continue I might not be able to."

"I think..." I started only to freeze.

I had no idea exactly what I was trying to say. For the first time in awhile though I knew exactly what I wanted. Reaching down I thread my fingers with his giving it a soft squeeze before taking a step towards my room.

"Wes?" Travis whispered like he had lost his breath.

"I know," I nodded, "It's okay."

Leading him to my bed I sat down and stared up at the older man. Travis licked his lips his hands resting on my shoulders. His fingers flexed against me like he was trying to figure out what to do now. He wasn't the only one. Now that I was here I had no idea what I was thinking.

"You're beautiful, Wes," Travis swallowed his finger moving to trace my lower lip, "So fucking beautiful. Do you know how difficult it is to focus on work around you? I keep imagining your face as we make love. Your skin flushed and sweat dripping down your body. Your chest heaving as the most amazing sounds spilled from your lips. You'd beg and plead for my cock as my fingers stretched you open. Your legs splayed open fucking down onto them. Fuck, baby."

Travis pushed me onto the bed his lips almost attacking mine. My body was practically vibrating at the mans words. I knew that woman were attracted to Travis for his looks, but I never understood why they kept going back even after he left. If they got even a fraction of this...

A strong, calloused hand moved to cut the back of my head keeping me against him. His tongue traced my lower lip before pushing into my mouth. It slowly mapped out my mouth drawing sounds from me that I wasn't aware I could make.

Our tongues tangled together when the older man was content with tracing my mouth. The slick feeling of another tongue was something I had always liked. It was made all the better feeling the heavy weight of my partner. It was intoxicating.

As we kissed the hand made its way higher until it was circling one of my nipples. A soft groan came forth at that. Travis hummed before he took the nipple between his fingers and pinched it. I ripped my mouth away from Travis's my back bowing at the feeling.

Never before had someone played with my nipples. It was like they were directly connected to my dick. Electric shocks racked my body as Travis continued to play. We hadn't even started the main event, but I already felt like I was tittering on the edge.

"Travis," I whined my legs falling open.

"Shh," Travis soothed pulling away his hands moving to strip me of my shirt, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I got you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Please."

"I know. I know exactly what you need. You just have to be patient. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Yes! Pl-Please Trav...Do anything. Just...Please!"

My shirt fell open a second later as he continued to try to soothe me. I had never felt this way before. It was like my whole body was singing and burning at the same time. It was one of the strangest feelings and I had to have more.

I opened my mouth to tell Travis to hurry only to have his hand wrap around my mouth. My eyes widened at the movement, but staring into his eyes I could see the love there. Taking a deep breath through my nose I forced myself to relax.

As my body slowly relaxed the older man leant down, his eyes never leaving mine and licked the now erect nipple. Gasping loudly I pressed my chest closer to the warm mouth drawing a chuckle from the man. Oh God...It felt amazing. Then he wrapped his lips around my nipple and sucked.

"Travis!" I yelled threading my fingers in his hair, "Fuck...Travis!"

"Baby," Travis pulled back, "I'm not going anywhere. Relax."

"Feels so...Ahh...Feels so good."

"Never had someone play with your nipples before?"

"N-No."

"You're so sensitive. Think I could make you come from just this?"

I opened my mouth to respond only to have him suckle me once more. Whining softly I ground my hips up feeling the older mans hard cock. He was bigger than I thought even through his jeans. My mouth watered at the thought of what was coming.

Tugging on Travis's hair I waited for him to pull back. When he did I ran my hand down his clothed chest. His shirt was softer than I thought, but I didn't give myself time to enjoy it as I moved to begin undoing his belt.

"Wes?" Travis questioned.

"I need..." I swallowed staring at his clothed erection, "Travis please? Can I...?"

"Yeah. I'm...Okay."

Undoing his jeans I started to pull them down only to see that he had no underwear on. Groaning softly I stared at his dick licking my lips. I used to wonder what it would be like having a cock in my mouth. Hell, I had to force myself not to think about what it would be like a few times since meeting Travis.

Bending down I pressed my lips to the tip of him kissing it gently. I pulled back licking my lips gathering the light taste on my lips. There was only a faint flavor, but I found myself humming happily as I bent over to take the head of his cock in my mouth.

I sucked on it gently before my tongue moved to lap at the slit. Travis's head fell back on the pillows as I took more in my mouth. The weight of him in my mouth was blissful. I let my eyes slip shut simply enjoying the feeling.

My hand cupped his balls gently rolling them. They felt so different, but so similar to my own at the same time. The deep groans that came from the other man, on the other hand, was completely different.

I slowly took more and more into my mouth savoring the flavor. It was like a heady rush simply having him in my mouth. No wonder Alex loved giving me blow jobs. Okay, now was not the right time to think of my ex-wife.

"Careful," Travis spoke when I started to move lower, "You'll start...Oh shit...You'll start choking soon."

Nodding my head as best I could I focused on the part in my mouth my free hand moving to wrap around his shaft. Travis cupped the back of my head his nails gently massaging my scalp. I sighed at the feeling opening my mouth wider.

My eyes widened as my partners hips thrust up. I broke away from him gasping for air. Travis sat up quickly his eyes full of worry. As odd as it sounded it was actually sweet to see him looking at me like that.

"You okay, Wes?" Travis questioned running a finger over my bruised lips.

I knew that I should answer him, but I couldn't stop myself from opening my mouth pulling the digit into it. My eyes rolled back as I sucked on it. Why did I have to pull away? I wanted to have him back in my mouth. I wanted to be able to taste him.

"You really are repressed aren't you, Wes?" Travis soothed his free hand cupping the side of my face, "You're practically begging to have your mouth filled. Probably feel the same about your ass. Huh? I have you. I promise you'll feel so good. So full. You'll be full of cum soon. Just tell me. Which do you want first? Your mouth or your ass?"

Whimpering softly I surged up as soon as the finger left my mouth. My arms wrapped around his neck dragging him into his kiss. A wave of bliss filled me as our tongues danced together Travis tasted so good. It was like the best flavor I had ever tried. I could already tell I was addicted to it.

I don't know what came over me, but I found myself flipping us so the older man was under me. My hands scrambled to take his shirt off. Travis, luckily, went with my movements. Soon my partner was naked below me and I felt like I was going insane.

This wasn't the first time I had had sex, not by a long shot, but it never felt this electric before. Grinding down on his dick I wished there was nothing between us, but I also knew I'd have to move off him. The last thing I wanted was to lose this now that I had found it.

"Okay," Travis panted placing his hands on my hips, "Calm down, Wes."

"Can't," I shook my head.

"Talk to me, baby. I got you. You're safe."

"Fire."

"Fire? You feel like you're on fire. Okay, we can handle that. Take your pants off. It'll help."

Nodding my head I reached down to take my pants off only to notice my hands were shaking. Travis must have noticed because his came into play moving deftly to open them. Once they were open I stood quickly and took them off before moving back to my spot.

I gasped loudly at the feeling of skin-to-skin. It was...I felt my brain completely shutdown. The warmth of Travis's body, the feeling of a hard cock against me. How could this feel so wonderful?

"Travis," I groaned my nails digging into his pecs, "Let me suck you. Fuck me. Just do something. Please. You have to do something. Please!"

Travis rolled us over once more so he was on top. He placed a hand on my chest holding me down as he stared at me. My chest was heaving as I squirmed. The older man was simply sitting there staring at me. I needed him to do something. He had to do something.

"Stop," Travis spoke holding me firmly, "I need you to stop moving for the next part."

"Next...Next part?"

"Yes, the next part. I know what I'm doing, Wes. Stop squirmed and I'll give you what you want."

Nodding my head I tried to stop moving, but my body still seemed to be vibrating. It seemed to be enough for the older man though. He took his hand off my chest and waited another second. When I didn't move he slowly moved up my chest until his dick was brushing my lips.

"See, baby," Travis smiled running a hand through my hair, "I know what you need. Now open those pretty lips. I promise you can suck me until I come. Then we'll get me hard again and I'll fuck you into this mattress."

My mouth fell open at his words. My partner smirked at me before slowly pushing into my mouth. Eyes slipped shut at the feeling. This was different though. Travis was in full control and he was slowly pushing his dick into my mouth as his hands gripped the headboard.

Every movement was so calculated that it was hard to believe it was my partner pushing his cock into my mouth. Opening my mouth wider I let myself focus solely on the weight. His penis was about halfway in my mouth before he started to pull out.

I started to reach up to pull him closer only to have him thrust shallowly into my mouth. My eyes shot open at that. Travis was staring at me in concern his hips not moving. I swallowed without thinking causing his hips to thrust once more. Moaning I bobbed my head trying to get more of him.

"Quick learner," Travis moaned slowly rocking into my mouth, "And you're mouth... Fuck... So good. Can't wait until you can take more. Mhmm... Just think, sweetheart. Soon you'll be able to take me all the way. Imagine it. My dick so deep in your throat that it's bulging. I'll be able to place my hand on your throat and feel it. It's one of the best feelings. Oh... It feel so good. It'll be like you're choking on me at first. You'll love it. Love it so much. Fuck, Wes."

Throughout Travis's talking he was thrusting into my mouth. It was shallow and slow, but I could tell that his words were a promise. My dick twitched helplessly against my thigh. I wanted everything he was saying and more.

Tightening my lips around him I lavished my tongue over his tip before sucking. Travis's hips stuttered so I did it again and again. The thrusts started to speed up going deeper into my mouth. My hands moved up to his back on their own accord trying to push him further.

"Keep your mouth open," Travis grunted pulling out, "Come on, baby. Fuck."

Travis wrapped a hand around himself jerking off almost violently. While his other hand gripped the back of my head angling it perfectly. I whimpered softly at the treatment my nails digging into his flesh.

Precum dripped onto my chin and I flicked my tongue out to lick it up. Moaning loudly I moved forward wrapping my lips around the tip and sucking. It must have been enough because Travis threw his head back him cum filling my mouth. There was more than I thought and the part I didn't swallow flowed out of my mouth.

Travis pulled his cock from my mouth panting heavily. He looked so beautiful sitting above me. I wanted to reach up and wrap his arms around me his whole body resting snugly over mine. Completely consuming me.

A finger moved to gather the cum on it before pushing into my mouth. I lavished the finger licking until I could only taste Travis's skin. The other three fingers gently brushed against my cheek. Nuzzling into his hand I curled my tongue around the finger until he pulled it from my mouth.

"Taste good, Wes?" Travis asked softly.

I opened my mouth to answer but all that came out was a soft whine. The older man leant down kissing me gently. There was no tongue this time. Just a soft, reassuring kiss that had me shaking. This was something I hadn't even known I wanted. It was both amazing and terrifying.

"Shh," Travis soothed, "So repressed. God, Wes, do you know what's going to happen next time?"

"Ne-Next ti-time?" I stuttered out.

"Mhm. You didn't think we'd only do this once, did you? Sweetheart, now that I have you I'm not letting you to. You're mine, Wesley Mitchell. All mine."

My breath caught at that. It shouldn't sound as wonderful as it did. Having a man sound that possessive was something I'd normally warn people to look out for. Now it was the hottest thing I had ever heard. Anyway, it was Travis. As much as we fought I trusted the older man completely.

"Y-Yours," I swallowed my hands running over his chest, "I'm yours."

Travis's eyes grew darker at my words. Once again his lips were on mine. The kiss was different this time. It was possessive and rough. For a second fear coursed through me. Then the kiss turned softer and loving. My words brought out something in Travis, but he was very aware of what was happening.

"I love you," Travis said staring at me, "I love you so much, Wes. Fuck, I need...Do you have lube?"

"No," I shook my head, "Travis, please...I just...Please."

"Shh, baby. Turn around. I have an idea."

"Turn...?"

"Lay on your stomach."

Travis climbed off the bed giving me enough room to move. There was no movements for a moment. I had just started to squirm when a hand teasingly ran over my back. My body relaxed at the movement, earning a firmer movement.

Soon hands were trailing over my body. It wasn't like a massage. No, Travis was just... Feeling my skin. Still, every time his fingers breezed over me a shot of electricity ran through me. It was when his fingers stopped at my ass that he started to massage.

The fingers kneaded into my flesh bringing moans from me. He moved his hands down my body until they stopped at me knees. His hands were strong as they pushed my knees under me before spreaded them. When I was in whatever position my partner wanted me in.

For a moment I felt like I was on display. Then the hands came back. They separated my cheeks before running a thumb over my hole. Licking my lips I pushed back trying to get him to do something before I went insane. Travis chuckled softly pulling his thumb away.

I pushed back once more hoping the pressure from his thumb would come back. Instead I felt a damp breath ghost over it. My eyes widened as a gasp fell from me. I had heard of this before, but I didn't...Was Travis really going to...A slick tongue flicked over my hole a second later.

"Taste good, baby," Travis moaned, "Relax. I promise. You're going to love this."

Clenching my jaw I nodded my head. Travis rested a hand on my lower back rubbing at it soothingly. I felt the tension leave me. The hand slowly moved back to my ass spreading my cheeks.

My head fell forward at the first swipe of his tongue. It was such an odd feeling though I had to admit it felt good. The tongue kept gently swiping at my hole. Each time the tip caught on the rim. It was...It was one of the best feelings.

Slowly the tongue started to push into me. Gasping loudly I tried to move back towards the older man only to have his hands grip my hips. My hand went back nails digging into his hand keening noises filling the room. It was just so blissful.

His tongue thrust in and out of me. I could barely think. My hand moved to the back of his head pushing him closer to me. I needed more. He had to give me more. I needed to be fucked.

"I got you," Travis panted out making me realize I spoke aloud, "Just keep relaxed."

Panting loudly I tried to push back. I couldn't believe how much I loved having something in me. Travis started licking me once more before he gently pressed a finger in. My body tensed when I felt pain bloom in me It was nothing like I expected after everything that happened so far.

"I know," Travis spoke kissing my hole, "It'll get better. I promise."

Taking a deep breath I tried to relax myself, but I still couldn't get past the pain. Travis moved his free hand to my cock though it had flagged from the pain. It gave a weak twitch, but that was all. I felt horrible for that. It was like all the pleasure washed out of my system.

Tears filled my eyes as he pushed his finger deeper inside me. Everything that had been telling me to scream for more now told me to run. How was it so many people found this part pleasurable? It felt like I was being ripped in two and that was only one finger.

"Okay," Travis said pulling the finger out, "I can't...I can't do it. I can't cause you so much pain, Wes."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm..."

"Don't. I shouldn't have tried this without lube. I'm going to..."

"Lotion."

"What?"

Swallowing roughly I turned my head so I was facing my partner. A shaky hand traced the side of his face before dragging him into a kiss. The angle was a little weird, but when his tongue tangled with mine it was perfect. Moaning softly I turned around fully wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I want you in me, Travis," I pulled back, "If we do need anything there's lotion in the bathroom. Just please...Take me. Please."

Travis stared at me quietly for a moment. I could almost watch the lust fill him as he attacked my lips once more. The older man pushed me into the bed his body pressing me firmly into the mattress. Feeling his cock pressed against me had mine stirring excitedly once more.

"It's in the bathroom?" Travis growled pulling away.

"Y-Yes," I panted rutting up against him, "Trav..."

Travis climbed off the bed making his way into the bathroom. His movements were quick as he climbed back on the bed. He shoved a pillow under my hips before flicking open the lotion and pouring some in his hands.

His movements were slow as he pushed a slick finger in me. Pain still filled me, bt it had dimmed a lot. It was something that I could actually handle now. Travis's free hand slowly rubbed at my stomach soothingly. Breathing through my nose I opened my legs further and let the older man work.

Everything was so soothing that I found myself moaning softly as the pain transformed to pleasure. The finger hooked inside me hitting something that had been gasping and grinding down on the finger. Travis chuckled pulling his finger out and adding a second.

He continued to push the fingers in me slowly stretching me. It took longer this time, but before long I was fucking back on the fingers. Then he pushed a third finger in me. He brushed the tips against the bundle of nerves again causing me to rut against him.

"Doing okay, baby?" Travis questioned speeding up his thrusts, "Does it still hurt?"

"N-No," I gasping trying to get him to go deeper, "Ah...Fuck, Trav...Please, just... Oh... Feels... Need more."

"What was that, Wes? What do you need?"

Travis stopped moving his fingers pressing them tightly against the nerves. Gasping loudly I fucked myself on the fingers roughly. Travis made no movement to help me. His eyes were transfixed on his fingers going in and out. I knew that he had spoken, but for the life me I had no idea how to even speak.

"So desperate," Travis spoke in awe, "That's right. Fuck yourself on them. Feels so good, doesn't it? My fingers splitting you open. Just think...Soon it'll be my cock. It'll feel even better. You're going to be so tight, Wes. Fuck, baby, I need to feel you."

"Please," I keened loudly, "Travis!"

Pulling his fingers out Travis poured more lotion in his hand before rubbing it on his dick. My heart pounded wildly at the knowledge that soon the older man would be pushing his engorged cock into me. Fuck, that sounded more and more appealing each time I thought it.

"Travis," I gasped when he did nothing for too long, "Please!"

"Shh, sweetheart," Travis grinned, "I got you."

Ever so slowly the older man pushed his way into me. His dick was longer and thicker than his fingers, but it was so different at the same time. For as much as it hurt I wanted so much more.

"Travis," I grabbed his forearms, "Oh shit...You're so...God!"

"I know," Travis groaned, "So tight. Oh...Just as I dreamt."

"Dreamt?"

"Yes, I've been dreaming of this for so long. Now, just relax. Get lost in what's about to happen."

The first few thrusts were shallow. It was so gentle and loving and perfect. I moaned softly my head rolling to the side. It was the most blissful I had ever felt. I never wanted this to end. By the look on Travis's face he didn't want it to end anytime soon either.

Wrapping my legs around his waist I tried to spur him on, but he just chuckled breathlessly. It was a wonderful sound but I needed the older man to fuck me. If only I could remember how to actually speak.

A low sound ripped from my throat my nails digging into him. If my mind was with me I'd think of how much damage I was doing to him. No, right now I just needed him to move.

"You okay, Wes?" Travis questioned through gritted teeth.

"M-More," I stuttered out.

"You sure?"

"Fuck me!"

As soon as the words left my lips Travis thrust deeper. The head of his cock rubbed against that spot blissfully. Gasping loudly I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to hold back sobs of pleasure. It would be all that much better if Travis would actually move though. I couldn't take the teasing.

"Travis, please," my voice barely above a whisper, "I can't...You need...Please? Please, Trav...I just...Please!"

Tears were gathering in my eyes at the frustration. It had been so long since I felt pleasure like this. If I ever had to be honest. I was tittering on the edge and my partner was the only one that could help, but he still did nothing to satisfy me.

"Oh, Wes, baby," Travis brushed the tears away, "Promise me something?"

"What?" I sniffled softly.

"Never do this to yourself again. This putting yourself on the back burner. Acting like you don't matter. It stops. Now."

"Travis..."

"For once, Wes, trust me. This is for your own good. Promise me and I'll take care of you."

Taking a few deep breaths I tried to clear my mind enough to actually think, but it sounded so appealing. I was so tired. Maybe having Travis take care of me could be a good thing. He was my partner and had my back everyday.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Okay what?" Travis asked firmly, "I need you to say it, Wes."

"I...Please, Travis, I want...I need you to take care of me, Travis. I can't...I can't do this anymore. I can't be this anymore."

"Oh, baby. So good to me. Don't worry. I'll take care of you. Always."

Looking up at Travis he smiled softly at me before starting to thrust into me once more. The pace was the same as it was but before I could make a sound of protest he thrust almost roughly into me. A loud almost scream spilled from me as he continued to pound into me.

Gripping the sheets I let myself focus only on Travis. It felt so wonderfully perfect. Each trust had me arching back. Travis bent down pushing his tongue into my mouth taking complete control over me. Something I never thought was possible.

A hand reached down taking my dick in his hand and matching pace with his fucking. Almost instantly I felt my orgasm rip through me. Yelling loudly my body fell to the bed boneless. Travis hiked my legs higher thrusting all the rougher into me.

"Fuck," Travis growled his cm filling me, "Oh, so good to me, baby. So good."

Travis rolled off of me a moment later before tugging me to him until my head was resting on his chest. We laid there in silence until I started to squirm. I hated this part of me. I wanted to lay with Travis, but if I didn't clean myself up soon I was going to lose it.

"Wes?" Travis asked raking his fingers through my hair, "What is it? Is something wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?"

"No," I shook my head quickly, "I'm fine. There's nothing..."

"You promised."

"I just..."

"Wesley."

"I need a shower. I can't be like this."

"Okay. See, that wasn't so hard, was it? I'll make you a deal. We shower, then we eat, then we sleep. Sound good?"

"Yes. Anything...Anything you want."


End file.
